The Player and The Pauper
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: AU Roy is your average player high school boy-he's got almost every girl swooning over him, and he's captain of the archery team. Sylvia is your average high school girl-she's bullied and has no family to take care of her. But when a bet is revolved around her, Roy must either make her fall in love with him, or lose his title as archery captain, without falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: The Newbie

**Hi guys! It's Kurea-Chan again, and here is a brand new fan fiction! Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own my character Sly Shadow/Sylvia.**_

…**..**

I walked into class with basically all the girls foaming at the mouth. But, I'm used to it. They always stared or whispered about my presence. It was usually about my ranking on the archery team, or my looks.

I strode to my usual seat, surrounded by about three quarters of the girls in my class. They squealed and blushed as they congratulated me on my previous tournament. I just sat back and listened as they chattered on.

"Roy! You were amazing!"

"You are awesome with your bow and arrow! How do you do it?"

The girls' excited squealing died down as our teacher walked in. He rolled his eyes at my usual routine, and shooed the girls to their seats.

Suddenly, I realized a girl was following Mr. Holmes. She stood at about five feet, with a black hoodie concealing her face. On top of her hoodie, cat ears were stitched to it. On her hands were a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves. Her shorts stopped about an inch above her mid thigh and the rest of her legs were covered in fishnet as well. To complete her look, she wore knee-high black converse.

"This is Sylvia Wright, everyone," Mr. Holmes introduced the girl. "She's new here in Jump City. She moved here last week."

Murmurs of resentment coursed through the class. I caught a few of them;

"What's with her hoodie?"

"She looks like a freak."

I had to agree with some of the comments. She certainly didn't_ dress_ like anyone else did.

"Would someone like to volunteer to show her around?" Mr. Holmes asked when the noise died down. The room was dead silent. I heard Sylvia sigh quietly as she took down her hood. She had sky blue eyes and long jet black hair that fell to her waist, curling at the ends. Her pale skin was almost white enough to blend in with snow. She had large square-like glasses.

Still, no one volunteered.

"Well don't raise your hands all at once," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"This girls' a total dork."

I looked to my right to see Dick with a smirk plastered on his face. I smirked back at him and nodded in agreement.

Mr. Holmes sighed. "Take a seat next to Roy." He pointed in my direction, and Sylvia responded with a nod. She grabbed her binder and walked towards the vacant seat.

Rachel stuck out her foot, causing Sylvia to crash to the floor. The whole class erupted with laughter as her papers scattered everywhere. Sylvia sighed and quickly grasped her papers. She got up and plopped down in her seat next to me as the laughter died down.

"Welcome to Jump High," I whispered sarcastically.

**{/-\}**

Flustered, I sat down in my seat.

"Welcome to Jump High," Roy's voice came in a sarcastic whisper.

What nerve he had! I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on my hand. As Mr. Holmes droned on about the English language, I thought back to a few weeks ago when the orphanage I lived in released me to get on with my life. I hadn't actually moved here; I ran away from Gotham City to get away from all the drug addicts, drinkers, and the most important factor.

My past.

My past was horrible. My parents died in a fire, and none of my other family members would take me in. With that, I lived in an orphanage for ten miserable years. I met a boy named Jonah, and I kind of fell for him. We went out for about two years and then I caught him using drugs. I broke up with him about two weeks ago, before I left.

Mr. Holmes' voice brought me back to reality. His hazel stare bored into me.

"I-I'm sorry. What was the q-question?" I stammered quietly.

The class erupted with laughter again, and I sunk down into my seat. _Great, _I thought, _my school is full of jerks._

Twenty minutes dragged on, and the bell finally rang. I pulled my hood over my face and hurried out of the classroom, to my locker.

Something leaned against my locker as I was about to open it. I looked up to see Roy, his sea green gaze sparkling with mischief. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off my locker door, trying to ignore him.

Someone else form my English class came up next to him, with the same jet black hair as mine. His icy stare grazed over me. He ignored me and turned to Roy. _The boys in this school are _so _rude! _I thought as I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time that day.

I slammed my locker shut and started walking away from them. They purposely followed me, talking in loud, obnoxious voices.

"Hey Roy!" the black haired boy almost shouted. "Good luck at your competition tonight."

"Thank you, Rich," I guessed that the other boy's name was Richard. "Almost_ all _the girls will be there," Roy finished.

I turned around to face them, my hood still up.

"I don't care," I said in a monotone voice. Roy looked at me, and smirked, "You know you do."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I heard their anxious footsteps as I tried blocking out their idiotic comments, such as the following; "No girl has turned Roy down," or, "What a freak."

As I walked on, a girl with unnatural violet hair knocked my books out of my hand. A smirk curled her lips as I went down on my knees and picked up my scattered papers, once again.

The late bell rang as I picked up my last book. I pushed my glasses back onto my face and hurried to my next class.

Gym.

I pushed my way into the locker room, striping off my clothes and putting my gym clothes on. I pulled my long hair back into a ponytail, leaving my bangs in front of my eye. I walked out of the locker room and into the gym. I glanced across the gym as Roy walked out of the boys locker room. I rolled my eyes. _Great _he's _here_. I thought sarcastically.

I caught him smirk at me, and I quickly looked away. _I swear if he tries to hit on me again, I'll punch him across his pretty boy face, _I growled inwardly.

The gym teacher entered the gym with a cart full of red bouncy balls. Oh great, we're playing dodgeball. She pushed the cart into the middle of the gym, and blew her whistle.

I guess that signaled the start of the game, because everyone dived for the cart, struggling to grasp a ball. I stayed towards the wall, slinking along the outskirts of the gym.

A ball whizzed past me, and I ducked. I looked up to see who threw it, and I was looking at Richard and Roy. My eye twitched and I grabbed a ball, pelting it at Roy's face. He ducked and caught it, and tossed it back at me. With my quick reflexes, I slid out of its path, and dove for another ball. I tossed it at Richard this time, and it hit him square in the chest.

I smiled in satisfaction.

**{…}**

I walked out of the school building, and padded down the sidewalk. The rest of my day was uneventful, except if you count all the trippings and shoves I got. Oh, and don't forget all the people trying to knock over my books or glasses.

I heard the roaring of an engine, and looked to the street to see Roy on a motorcycle.

"Need a ride?" he asked over the noise of the engine.

"No, I have two legs that aren't broken," I scoffed. I continued to walk on, blocking him from my sight.

His motorcycle disappeared from my sight and I looked at my house; it wasn't really worthy of being called my home. It was a run down house that nobody lived in, and I took that advantage. Nobody knew I lived there.

I opened the creaking door, and flipped on the light switch. I walked upstairs to my musty room and threw my backpack on the desk that sat in the corner. I flopped down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I glanced at the wall clock; 3:15. I sighed and sat up.

_I better do my homework before I have to go to work…_I thought as I got up to reach my backpack. I whipped out my pen and tapped it against the sheet of algebra problems.

I finished it within minutes and moved on to my reading assignment. My cat leapt onto my bed, meowing. I looked at her.

"You hungry, Shadow?" I asked her. Her bluish-green eyes flitted towards the door, and she padded out of the room. I followed her to the kitchen and filled her bowl with food.

I glanced out the window, and noticed that someone was on their front lawn across the street. He held a golden bow in his hands and he shot his arrows into the bull's-eye. I watched in amazement as he did what people called "The Robin Hood", when you shoot and arrow into the center of another. I looked more closely at the boy, and I recognized him.

It was Roy.

I quickly shrank to the ground, hoping that he didn't see me. I ran back upstairs to my room and finished my homework. I grabbed my bag and sneakily crept out the front door. I started walking to work.

…

**So, what'd you guys think? I think the next few chapters will be longer, but I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to check out my other Teen Titans stories!**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

**Hey people of the interwebs! Thank you guys for reviewing! I feel loved. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you guys were confused on who's who, here you go; Roy=Speedy, Richard/Dick=Robin, Rachel=Raven, Sylvia=Sly Shadow and for future chapters, I might add Beast Boy, and his name is Garfield :3 _I don't own Teen Titans._**

…**..**

I walked towards my locker, Dick following close behind.

"Doesn't it _bother _you that Sylvia turned you down?" he asked me. "She's basically the only girl who wasn't at your competition."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it does, but it's not like I care too much. It's not like I _like_ her. She's a dork. You were the one to say that in the first place, right?"

"Whatever," was his response. But he continued, "I bet she's not gonna end up liking you though."

I turned on him, slamming my locker door shut. "Dude, I'm the most _popular _guy in school. She's gonna end up falling in _love _with me. So, I say that you're wrong."

"Fine, wanna make a bet then?" Dick challenged, "She has to fall in love with you, and you can't fall in love with her. If she does, you win. But if you fall in love with her…" he thought for a moment. Oh no, I do _not _like when he thinks. "You'll lose your title as the archery club's captain." He finished with a smirk.

Losing my title as captain? As if. "How do you suppose that happens? One, I'm top archer, and two, I'm _not _going to fall for her!" I shouted. "How would you take away my title?"

Dick smirked. "I know people."

_So do I, you don't see me taking things away from people! _I yelled at him inwardly. I sighed. "Fine," I shook his hand.

We walked to class and I sat down in my seat. Once again, all the girls came over to my desk and cooed and blushed. Mr. Homes walked in and rolled his eyes. Sylvia slowly padded in, her hood covering her face. It looked like she was almost limping. She gratefully sat down. Sylvia wore the same outfit she did yesterday.

I heard people comment on this.

"Didn't she wear that already?"

"Is she that poor?"

Sylvia sighed as she heard the comments and whispers. "You don't have to talk so quietly, I don't care," she said softly to the class. She opened her book and started reading it.

The class stared at her, trying not to laugh. She leaned her head against her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, not really caring.

She turned to me, her blue gaze hardened beneath her hood. "Like _you_ would care," she muttered. Sylvia turned back to her book and sighed. I leaned closer to her. "What'cha reading?" I asked. She whipped her head around, and saw how close I was. Her hood fell as her head turned, and she almost fell out of her chair. I caught her, and she quickly shrugged off my grip. Her face grew red, and I smirked. I looked over at Dick to see if he saw what happened, and he smirked back.

_This is going to be easier than I thought, _I let out a small chuckle.

**{/-\}**

My face grew hot, and I turned back to my book. My body was aching from last night. I taught at a dance studio, even though I'm only sixteen. I taught four classes in a row, instead of my usual two. My head was pounding as well, because of the poor amount of sleep I got the previous night.

Mr. Holmes called for our attention and I looked up. I closed my book and actually payed attention to the front of the classroom. Mr. Holmes said something about figurative language. I felt my eyes begin to close, and my head slid off my hand and onto the desk. My pounding head hit the desk with a loud thud, and I was instantly awake. I heard someone snickering, and I whipped my head to see Dick with a smirk on his face. I glared at him, and turned my attention back towards the front.

The period seemed to drag by. I finally let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and half limped and half walked out of the classroom. As soon as I set foot out of the door, someone from behind me shoved me to my knees. I had little resistance since my body ached. I sat on my knees as everyone laughed on their way out of the classroom. I sighed and gathered myself and walked on to my next class, which was gym. I didn't have the energy to run or even walk.

The gym teacher walked up to me. "Why don't you take a breather, Sylvia? You look tired."

I gratefully nodded and sat down on the side. Everyone looked at me as if I was the biggest disgrace they've ever seen. Roy walked over to me. _Please don't have him hit on me, 'cause I really don't have the strength to punch him, _I prayed silently.

"You seem worn out," Roy stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I muttered sarcastically. I looked up at him; his sea green gaze looked genuinely worried. _Does he really care? _I thought _No, he doesn't, he's just trying to trick me into something humiliating. _

To my surprise he sat down next to me, and I still had to look up at him. He was freakin' tall! He gaze rested on me.

"Do you want to come see my competition tonight?" he whispered. He was close again, and I felt my face grow hot. I caught him smirk. I quickly turned away from him.

"S-sorry I can't," I stammered softly. "I…I have to work tonight."

He put on a fake frown, and sighed. "That sucks."

I looked up at him, but he was gazing at the gym class. He sounded like he really cared. A light blush crept onto my cheeks, and my head quickly whipped around. My heart beat raced faster. My eyes widened as I realized what my body was doing.

_Do I have a crush on him?_

**{…}**

I stumbled home, and finished my homework at a slow pace. Shadow crept into my room, and I rubbed her head. She let out a purr and rubbed against my hand. I smiled and sat up, looking across the street to where Roy was shooting his bow and arrow. I leaned on my window and watched him. He shot about three or four arrows in two seconds. Damn was he fast! I watched him for about another ten minutes, and then I glanced at my clock. 4:42.

"Crap, I'll be late!" I grabbed my bag quickly, and crept out the front door, hoping that Roy didn't see me. So far, so good. I quickly walked off my porch, and that's when I heard it.

"Hey! Wait…Sylvia?"

Damn! Roy looked at me in confusion. "You live there?" he motioned to my house behind me. I hesitated and then I nodded. He saw my bag slung over my shoulder. "Where you going?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care?" I shot back at him. He shrugged. "I cold give you a ride if you want to." I thought for a moment. But if I let him give me a ride, I would _have_ to tell him where I was going. I shook my head at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine."

He shrugged and I continued to walk on. I pulled my hood on my head as rain started to sprinkle down. I sighed, and half limped to the dance studio.

I pushed open the door, with my class waiting patiently for me. This group was between the ages of nine and ten and they were a really talented group. Some boys were even in the mix.

I taught hip hop, and I had to come up with two routines. We barely started on any of them, so with that, I pulled out my IPod touch with my speakers. I plugged in the speakers and set my IPod on the dock. I stood up and turned to my class.

"The first routine is going to be from an actual music video. When you get home, I want you all to look up the music video for 'eat you up' by B.o.A. Alright?" I instructed my class. They all nodded in agreement. "Good."

I hit "play" on the speakers, and I stood in a pose, with my hands on my hips, for a few moments until the singing started. The music video had complicated movements, especially with the leg movements. But I nailed the moves, pushing out my arms, and staying loose.

As the song finished up, I ended with a "word" kind of pose, with my arms crossed on my chest, leaning backwards. My students stared in amazement, and they clapped after a few moments.

I smiled. "Do you think you guys can do that?"

"Yes!" they all agreed in unison. I smiled at their enthusiasm, and started breaking it down for them.

The two hours went by quickly between my two classes. I waved goodbye to the remaining students, and walked home. I was still a little sore, but my headache was gone. I smiled as I remembered the looks of pleasure on the students' faces. I loved to dance; it was the only thing I had left to hang on to.

As I neared my house, I looked across the street to see Roy's bull's-eye with two arrows still in it. He had "Robin Hooded" it again. I admired his skill in archery, but not as much as the other girls. I had to admit, and I hated to admit it, but Roy wasn't _that_ bad. I actually found him kind of cute.

Ok, I take that back. I do _not _like him. Not like that anyways. I blushed as I remembered the frown he had on his face when he asked if I could go to his competition. I felt kind of guilty. But then I didn't because he had every other girl there to cheer him on. They may be gullible enough to fall for him, but I can see right through him. He just wants to use girls for his own well-fare.

I sighed remembering Jonah and his addiction to the drugs he got in to. I really had loved him, but he threw it all away.

I opened the front door, and walked up to my room, placing my bag beside my bed. I untied my shoes and lay back in bed, drifting off into sleep.

**{/-\}**

I looked out across the street to see Sylvia walking back from wherever she went. She stopped for a moment and looked over at my lawn, and saw the bull's-eye. She stared at it for a few moments and continued to walk on, more slowly this time.

_This bet is going to be way too easy! _I told myself confidently. Dick was totally wrong. She _would _fall for me, and I would just shoo her off like the rest of the girls. There was no way I could lose this bet.

I turned form my window and walked up to my room. I had to admit, Sylvia was pretty interesting; she was the only girl who didn't swoon over me. She was even kind of pretty.

I shook my head. No she's not. The girls at school are way prettier than her.

But those eyes…

What am I thinking? If I fall for _her_ I'll lose the bet _and_ my title as the archery captain! That would give Dick an opportunity to make me miserable.

I sighed and looked over at Sylvia's house. I never saw anyone leave or enter it except fro Sylvia. There weren't any cars parked near her house, or in her driveway. Did she have her parents there? Or did she live alone?

I fell back on my bed, slowly falling asleep, and wondering what went on in Sylvia's house.

…

**Roy kinda sounds like a stalker! XD Anyways, would you guys be awemzing (awesome+amazing) and review? Thanks! And don't forget about my poll!**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Hey people. Here is chapter three! Enjoy. I don't own Teen Titans!**

…**..**

I made my way to the sidewalk, glancing at Roy as he went to retrieve his motorcycle. I shoved my ear buds into my ears and continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roy sitting on his motorcycle, looking at me. I took an ear bud out of my ear and glanced at him.

"_Now_ do you want a ride?" he asked, smiling.

I hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Sure, what the heck?" I climbed on behind him and blushed when Roy told me to hang on to his waist. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. He put his bike into motion and I tightened my grip as we accelerated down the street. My face grew hot with a blush. We turned sharply and it felt like I was going to fall. My hands grasped his shirt tightly. We came to a stop. I opened my eyes that were closed the whole time, and saw that we were in front of the school.

"You can let go now," Roy looked back at me.

I quickly released my grip and got off, looking ay all the girls' expressions; angry, shocked or pissed. I blushed as I remembered that almost every girl in the school had a crush on Roy, because apparently he was "hot". I continued to walk to class.

Instead of all the girls swooning over Roy, they stood in clusters and whispered. Some of them cast glares or scowls at me. I warily made my way to my seat. I placed my books on my desk and looked up to see Roy making his way to Dick. They talked in low, urgent whispers. I was too far away to make out what they were saying. Dick casted his gaze towards me for a moment, but quickly turned back to Roy. What was that all about? I shook it off and continued to take out my book.

Roy walked towards his seat and sat down next to me. He leaned over, his breath warm on my ear. "All the girls are jealous of you." He whispered. A light blush crept onto my cheeks There's _no way _all of those girls are jealous of _me_.

"No they're not," I muttered.

"Oh yes they are," Roy responded, "I've already had five girls come up to me and ask 'why are you with _her_?'"

The blush on my face disappeared. So people think I'm not good enough to be with Roy? Wait, why do I care? I blushed again.

Roy smirked. "You're cute when you blush."

Did he just call me _cute_? Wait! Again, _why _do I care? He's probably trying to trick me or something. I turned my attention away from him and looked around the classroom. I caught a few of the girls' comments.

"Why _her_?"

"I heard she lives on the streets."

"Why would a hottie like Roy go out with that _thing_?"

I blocked out their stupid and bitchy assumptions and continued to read.

**{/-\}**

Dick reminded me of the bet again. It's not like I'd forget.

Sylvia looked around the room and sighed, continuing to read her book in silence.

It must've sucked, being bullied and all. It's not that I'm worried about her or anything. I wonder what she was going to do about all of the comments about her…

**{…}**

I sat beside Dick at lunch, and scanned the cafeteria. Sylvia was no where to be seen. Dick saw the look on my face.

"What'cha looking for?" he smirked.

"Sylvia," I muttered.

"Why? So you can tell her you love her?" he had hints of mockery in his tone.

"No," I responded flatly. Out of the corner of my eye, someone with a black hoodie left the cafeteria. _Sylvia, _I thought and got up to follow her. She walked down the hallway towards the library, but stopped and headed out the door that lead to the courtyard. _What is she doing? _I asked myself inwardly. I noticed that she had an IPod touch in her hand, and she started tapping on the screen. Sylvia set it down on one of the benches. She stood frozen, with her hands on her hips, in the middle of the courtyard. Her back was to me, so she couldn't see me.

Suddenly, she burst out, dancing. I quietly opened the door, and stood against the wall, watching her in silence. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see me. Sylvia did some complicated hip-hop move. She jutted out her hip, and I couldn't help but stare. Sylvia turned and faced in my direction. Her eyes flew open and I instinctively dropped to the ground, trying to hide form her, but she already saw me.

"R-roy?" She shrieked. I looked up at her and slowly rose my feet. "How long h-have you been s-standing there?" Her face grew deep red.

I cleared my throat, aware of my own face growing hot. "Since you started dancing."

Sylvia looked at me for a few moments longer, then she whipped around and snatched her IPod. I walked towards her, smirking. "I didn't know you danced."

She turned around again, her gaze not meeting mine. Her face had more color, if that was even possible. "N-now you do." Sylvia stammered. She looked up at me for a moment but she ducked away and ran out of the courtyard.

I turned and smirked as she left.

"She's _way _too easy to fool," I chuckled.

**{/-\}**

I walked out of the building, scanning the crowd for Roy. Then I stopped myself. _Why am I looking for _him_? He's a stuck up jerk who knows that I dance! _I shouted at myself. But I couldn't help but look for him.

A swarm of girls ran towards the back of the school, squealing and prancing around. I rolled my eyes and followed them, catching a glimpse of Roy. He stood in front of a group of about six boys, instructing them on how to hit the target's bull's-eye. I could barely hear him over the girls' screaming.

I picked my way among the throng of girls and sat down on the highest bench of the bleachers. I pulled out my book and covered my head with my hood. Suddenly, something pushed me off my seat, and I landed with a loud thud. My book slid off the bleachers. I looked up to my attacker to see a girl, no taller than me, with pale blonde hair and blazing green eyes.

"So, you think you can just read, while Roy shows his_ amazing_ skills to us? As if! Go read somewhere else!" she scolded me.

I got up and dusted myself off. "You know, this a free country, right?" I looked down at the ground where my book fell. I leaned over the rail to get a better look. Hands shoved my back and I flipped over the railing, hanging onto it. I screamed as the blonde started pounding away at my slipping hands.

"Hey, what's going on up there?"

It was Roy's voice.

The blonde spun on her heel. I heard footsteps clambering up the metal stairs.

"N-nothing R-roy!" the blonde stammered.

My hands began to slip. I closed my eyes in fear. Tears stung the corners of my eyes. Damn, I was scared to death.

I felt someone grab my wrists, pulling me up. I opened my eyes, and through my blurred vision, I could see Roy hauling my up. I tried climbing and I successfully did, collapsing into Roy's arms as I felt metal under my feet. My knees buckled from me shaking and I grabbed onto Roy's shirt tightly. His hands rested gently on my hips and he pulled me up to my height.

I looked around; all the girls looked ready to kill me. I quickly let go of Roy and hurried shakily down the stairs. I retrieved my book and ran home.

**{/-\}**

I watched as Sylvia ran home. She stumbled once or twice, and then disappeared from my sight. I turned to Amber angrily. "What the hell was that?"

Her blonde curls bounced as her head shook quickly. "R-roy, she's a nobody; a loser—"

"She could've been _hurt_!" That was an instinctive response. I hadn't even thought before the words rolled off my tongue. What was I _doing? _Was I developing a crush on her? No, I can't be.

I shook my head angrily and headed towards the parking lot. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off.

My gaze landed on Sylvia's house and I wondered if she was alright. _Don't think that Roy! _I told myself, _Think of something different! _

I reached for my bow and arrows, and stood about ten feet away from the target. I pulled back an arrow, my hand shaking. _Stop it you stupid hand! _I silently commanded. The arrow shot form my bow, but it completely missed the target, falling two feet to the side of it.

I've _never _missed a shot.

What was happening to me?

…

**Oh Roy, what were you thinking, getting into that bet? What do you think is gonna happen next? Rate and review please! Thanks ;D**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Past

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy :D I don't own Teen Titans!**

…**..**

I sat on my bed, petting Shadow and choking on tears. Everyone at school treats me like I'm not good enough to even speak in their presence. Everyone but Roy. He's been the only person who acts decent around me.

I wanted to thank him so much because of what happened on the bleachers, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Roy's motorcycle roared down the street and I looked over at him. He hopped off his motorcycle and walked onto his lawn, bow and arrow in hand. I caught him glimpse at my house but he quickly looked away. Roy shot the arrow but missed the target completely.

Wow. He missed the target. I've never seen him done that before. I shrugged and turned from my window, grabbing my bag. I headed down the stairs, and out the door, glancing at Roy. I quickly tore my gaze from him and continued to walk down the street, towards the dance studio.

"Hey Sylvia, where you going?" he called to me.

I glanced back at him, and worry shot across his gaze. I must've been imagining it. "I'm heading to the dance studio around the block."

"Oh, you're a student at the studio down there?" he asked casually.

I shook my head. "Correction; I'm a _teacher _at the studio." I smiled at him. He smirked and motioned to his motorcycle. "Let me take you there."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Ok, _fine_!" I pretended to whine. Roy smiled and led me back to his bike. He climbed on and I sat down behind him, grabbing his waist again. Roy looked back at me and smirked. "You enjoying that?"

I blushed and let go of him for a moment. "I am n-not!" Roy smiled and shook his head. The motorcycle jerked into motion and I held onto him again.

We finally reached the studio, and I hopped off. I looked at Roy, and blushed a little bit. "Th-thanks…for earlier…"

He shrugged. "No problem."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Who said I was leaving?" you could basically _hear _the smirk in his voice. Oh great.

I turned and went into the studio, with my first class starting to come in. Roy followed behind me and looked at my class. "You teach all of them?"

I nodded. "And a whole other class, too."

Roy looked pretty amazed but quickly shook it off. He leaned against the wall and watched the kids in the class as they warmed up. I plugged in my speakers and set my IPod on the dock. I tapped the screen a few times and waited for my playlists to pop up.

I heard a little bit of hushed voices and looked up at the kids; they were casting glances at Roy, and then at me, and back again. One of the kids were brave enough to ask this; "Are you two going out?"

I stood up and blushed. "N-no! We're pretty good friends though," I stuttered, shaking my hands in denial.

Roy walked over to me, a smirk plastered on his face. Oh great what's he doing? "I wouldn't say that Sylvia," he smirked as his arms pulled me closer. I blushed as the students giggled and then Roy finally let me go.

"L-let's just get started," I said to the class. "Since we have a small recital on November first for Halloween, I was thinking we could do 'Thriller' instead of the other one we started."

The class perked up with excited squeals and giggles. I smiled, and went on. "I suppose all of you know this move then?" I imitated the move with the claws, moving my arms from side to side, and then spinning on the last one. The class nodded.

"Good! Then I'll demonstrate the dance for you so you can get an idea of what you'll be doing. We're going to start the dance from when all the dancers in the video are zombies," I finished and hit play on my IPod.

I started by jerking my shoulder like in the video. I loved dancing to Thriller. It was my favorite dance. I held out my arms and jerked my leg like he had in the video. The complicated moves seem to ease off of me, and I had fun with it.

Soon, the song was over, and I was kind of upset that it was. The class clapped and whistled like they had the other day, and I smiled, taking a small bow. Then I remembered that Roy was standing off to the side. I glanced over at him, and he was clapping as well, with a smile on his face.

When all the clapping stopped, Roy looked over at me. "I've never seen a girl dance like that." He smirked.

"Well, now you have!" I laughed. I turned to my class. "What do you think of the dance? Do you think you guys can do it?"

I heard things like, "Of course!" and "Heck yes!" I smiled and laughed "Good, 'cause I don't take 'no' for an answer!"

The time flew again, as I broke down the movements for the classes. My body ached again, but I didn't care. I was having fun. When the classes were over, I waved goodbye to my students and walked towards the door. I almost forgot that Roy was there, and he walked out with me.

"You were pretty awesome in there…" he said as his hand reached for the back of his neck. I blushed. "Th-thanks," I responded softly. Roy climbed onto his motorcycle and I hopped on behind him. I leaned against him this time while holding his waist. I was so tired. My eyelids felt so heavy and I couldn't help but close them.

**{/-\}**

I felt Sylvia lean against me, and I looked back to see that she had fallen asleep. I smiled and kicked the motorcycle into motion. Her house finally came into view, and I pulled over into her unused driveway. I looked back at her again and gently nudged her awake.

She batted her eyelashes and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Sylvia sat up immediately, and let go of me. The moonlight reflected off her face and it betrayed her blushing. Sylvia got off and looked at me. She quickly turned and ran into her house.

I smirked as I watched her stumble into her house. I walked my bike back to my house across the street.

My gaze drifted to Sylvia's house again. I wondered if her parents were ever home. Or, if she lived alone. I sighed and thought that I'd find out sooner or later.

**{…}**

It had been about two weeks since the night I came to watch Sylvia at the studio. My thoughts were always wrapped around her for some reason, and not on any of the other girls who have loved me for years. Dick had noticed the way that I was off, and he kept prodding me with questions.

"Did you fall in love with her yet? Or did she fall in love with you?" He asked me anxiously.

"Neither," I responded flatly.

That morning, I waited for Sylvia so that I could drive her to school. It had become our routine; driving up to school with her right behind me, and arriving with all the girls ticked off. But, Sylvia didn't come.

Then the next day I did the same thing, but again she wasn't there. I was beginning to get worried. Wait, what did I just say? I shook it off and slowly pulled away from her house.

Now it was the third day in a row and she still didn't come out from her house.

"Ok, that tears it," I muttered and went up to her door. It was open just the slightest bit, and I opened the rest. I walked into her house and called her name.

"Sylvia?" I called. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, and I slowly made my way up. The first door on my right was closed and I heard something like sobbing coming from behind it.

I knocked on it. "Sylvia?"

"Roy?" he voice came from behind the door. I walked in and saw her sitting in her bed, her eyed red from crying. I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she stammered.

"Well you weren't at school the past few days and I got worried," I told her, "Is everything ok?"

She looked at me for a few moments, tears forming in her glassy eyes. Sylvia fell forward into my arms, her head leaning against my chest. Sylvia choked out tears, and held onto me.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, wondering what was making her so upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. Sylvia sat up, and wiped a few tears from her face. She stood up, and reached out her hand, as if she was telling me to follow her. I grabbed her hand and she led me down the stairs and out of the house. Sylvia continued walking down the street, walking about seven or eight blocks away from her house.

I didn't ask where we were going, because I already knew where she was taking me. We ended up in front of the tall cast iron gates. She pushed her way in and walked down a path. I looked around at the tombstones and then Sylvia stopped.

She turned off the path and led me to a small tombstone. Sylvia knelt down in front of it and tears cascaded down her cheeks. I knelt down next to her.

I read off the phrases on the stone;

**Tina and Shawn Wright**

**1975-2002**

**Loving Parents**

I looked down at Sylvia. "Sylvia, I never knew that your parents were—"

She fell over and leaned against my chest. Sylvia buried her face into me and held onto me tightly. I rested my hand on the back of her head and her back. Sylvia locked her arms around my neck and continued to sob.

I held her closer as she calmed down. Sylvia looked up at me with those sky blue eyes. I felt my face grow hot. What was happening to me?

Sylvia's lips curled into a weak smile. "Y-you're blushing." She stammered, choking down her sadness.

I smirked. "Oh, am I?"

She let out a small laugh and leaned her head against my chest again. Guilt pricked at my heart as I remembered the bet I had with Dick. And if Sylvia knew about it, she would be so upset….

I guess you can say this means that I love her.

…

**Aw! Roy, you screwed yourself over with this bet! Anyways, what will happen next? Stay tuned! **

**~Kurea-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss the Girl

**Hey guys, here is chapter 5! The heat really rises here….just letting you know! :D Enjoy! _I don't own Teen Titans_**

…**..**

Halloween was just around the corner. My birthday just so happens to be on Halloween, which means another year of celebrating it, alone. Unless Roy wanted to hang out with me…

No. He probably wouldn't. He's probably already got plans.

I blushed as I remembered the other day. Roy had carried me home because I was an emotionally wreck. The next day at school, he acted like nothing had happened.

I blushed even harder as I when I remembered how I fell asleep that night. I just kept thinking of Roy, and I some how fell asleep.

But anyways, getting on with reality, I slipped out of my shorts and into jeans. I zipped my hoodie up all the way and sat back on my couch, reading _The Hunger Games._ It was fast paced and had tons of action. I was instantly hooked. Katniss, the main character, was skilled with the bow and arrow, and every time the topic of Katniss shooting was brought up, my mind instantly thought of Roy. It came up often and I couldn't shake off the thought of him. Whenever he was around, I felt safe (from people other than his fan girls). And every time I saw him, I couldn't help but blush.

I pushed my glasses father onto my nose and continued reading. It was the weekend, and I was glad. No bullies, no fan girls chasing Roy, and definitely no annoying assholes such as Dick. He glared at me every time he was talking to Roy. I still had no idea what they were talking about, and I was dying to know.

I set my book down on the couch and walked up to my room. I looked across the street, but Roy wasn't outside shooting. My shoulders sagged in disappointment and I shoved my ear buds into my ear. "That's what you get", by Paramore blasted into my ears. _I wonder, how am I supposed to fell when you're not here? 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here…_

A light blush crept onto my cheeks and I thought of all that time I spend with Roy. I always felt happy but when I was alone, it was a different story.

Shadow prodded an ear bud out of my ear and I looked up at her. She must've been hungry. I got up and made my way downstairs and poured some food into her bowl.

I turned from the kitchen and headed towards the back door. I never actually have been back there, so with that I opened it. The scent of roses flooded my nose, and I looked to see them over grown and intertwined with the fence. The petals were a pure white color, like snow. Daisies lined the fence, the tallest growing to about three feet. Ivy hung from the low growing branches of two oak trees, creating a curtain of the green leaves. I brushed past the ivy and saw a bench surrounded by daisies. It was absolutely beautiful.

I sat down on the bench and listened to the birds chirping happily. It felt so peaceful out here, unlike school. The bullying was continuing. Everyday some fan girl of Roy's would shove me or throw me against the wall. I always hid the bruises and scrapes I got, because Roy would've probably flipped out.

I heard grass rustling and the creak of a gate. I peered through the ivy and saw Roy walking into my backyard, taking in the scenery. I got up and pushed the ivy aside. His face lit up a little as I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He looked baffled for a moment, as if he didn't have a reason to be here. Or an excuse more likely. Roy's face tinted a light scarlet color. "I…I couldn't stay away."

I smiled and reached out my hand. "Follow me." He laced his fingers into mine and I walked with him into the ivy.

"Wow," Roy whispered.

I sat down on the benched and he placed himself next to me. Roy plucked one of the daisies and twined it into my hair. He smiled.

"Hey Roy?" I started. "C-could I tell you something?"

He looked down at me. "Sure."

"I-I know you've probably heard this a million times before, but…" I let myself trail off. Roy lifted my chin and his gazed locked with mine.

"But what?" he breathed softly.

My face grew hot. He was two inches away.

"I love you, Roy."

Roy didn't have any time to respond as I leaned into him. His lips were soft and warm against my own and I barely felt his hand slide onto my cheek. My own hands knotted in his fiery hair.

Roy broke away, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled him back and I could feel the heat radiating off his face.

I quickly broke away and glanced at something other then him. I couldn't meet his gaze. "S-sorry, I just…just couldn't help myself." I looked up at him again and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I love you, too."

**{/-\}**

I felt horrible on the inside. Guilt pulsed through my veins as the bet surfaced in my mind. If Dick finds out about this…

I stood up, not able to look Sylvia in the eye. "I…I have to go." She didn't respond as I brushed past the ivy, and out of her backyard. I slowly crossed the street and sat on my porch.

Damn it! I feel stupid now. Dick is somehow going to find out and then take away my captainship. But, Sylvia and I both love each other, so doesn't that just take away the purpose of the bet?

**{…}**

I rode to school with Sylvia that following Monday, and her fingers laced with mine. I cautiously looked around to see if Dick was searching for me. I caught sight of him, and I quickly let go of Sylvia's hand.

"Wha—?" Sylvia began to protest, but Dick came walking up to us. A smirk was plastered on his face, and he whispered in my ear. "Did you lose yet?"

"Just leave me alone, Dick," I hissed at him.

His gaze hardened. "I'm watching you though."

Sylvia turned to me. "What was that all about?" Her blue gaze was pleading. I looked away from her and continued walking, but this time at a faster pace. Sylvia caught up to me, her gaze confused.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, still not looking at her. "It's nothing," I muttered. She stood in front of me, blocking my path. Her arms folded across her chest. "It's not 'nothing'." She insisted. Sylvia's voice softened. "C'mon, you can tell me."

Suddenly, a girl pushed her out of the way. Then more of them came swarming at me, with pissed off expressions.

"So, I heard you're going out with this…" one of the girls looked over at Sylvia, "This _thing_."

I looked around me for a few moments, and caught Dick, not too far away.

I'm screwed.

"Your point?" I challenged the girl. She rose her finger to protest, her mouth open as if she was about to speak. Her finger slowly clenched into a fist with her other fingers and her mouth closed.

The other girls left along with her, and I looked over at Dick again. A giant evil smirk was plastered onto his face. I glanced at Sylvia, and my heart tore to pieces. _I can't believe I made that stupid bet in the first place! _I shouted at myself. _But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have had Sylvia with me…_

**{/-\}**

Ok, Roy had been acting really strange lately. First, he stops shooting in his front yard, second, he seems to not want me around when Dick is glaring at him, (yes, I've seen Dick to that), and third, he doesn't care about all his attention from the girls disappearing.

I have no idea what his problem is! He seemed perfectly fine a few days ago. I just wanted to know what was wrong with him, because I really care about him. Roy always denied what was wrong whenever I asked him, and I have a feeling it's not "nothing" or "I'm fine", 'cause he certainly isn't.

I caught him talking with Dick a lot, and usually Roy stormed off at the end of the conversation. I _still _don't know what they're talking about.

But I intend on finding out.

…**..**

**This chapter was pretty short, but I hope you guys enjoyed anyways. Please, take my new poll and review if you want! Thanks a bunch!**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Hi there. Here is chapter 6, guys. Enjoy! I don't own Teen Titans!**

…**..**

I walked to school that next day. I felt that Roy was keeping something from me, something that would probably hurt me. I hadn't the slightest _clue_ on what he was hiding.

His motorcycle roared down the street, and he didn't even slow down when he passed me. I watched him as he grew smaller and smaller until he was out of my sight.

I pulled out my IPod and placed the ear buds in my ears. "Secret" by The Pierces sounded from the ear buds. _Got a secret? Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save…_

I finally reached the school building and started heading towards my locker, feeling hands shove my head into my locker. I whipped around to find my attacker gone. I rubbed my head and slammed my locker shut, heading off to English class.

**{/-\}**

School seemed to drag by, and the thought of bringing up the bet with Sylvia made my stomach churn. She would definitely hate me if she found out.

I looked up from my English work and glanced at her. Sylvia was busily filling out the answers. I could barely think straight. A sigh escaped my lips and I turned back to my work.

I felt Dick's gaze bore into me, and I looked up again to see yet another smirk on his face as he watched me slowly suffer on the inside.

**{…}**

"Roy," Dick's voice came from behind me, and you could practically hear the grin in it. "You lost."

I whipped around to face him. "I know…and now you're going to take away my title as captain and blah, blah, blah." I sighed.

The hallways were empty. It was after school and everyone but the teachers had left the building. Dick's smirk was still plastered onto his face, and he let out a chuckle. "You may as well tell her. She's going to find out why you aren't shooting for the team any more. I can imagine it now…'Sylvia, I lost a bet with Dick; if I fell in love with you, then I would have to give up my precious archery club…'" He laughed hysterically.

I sighed again, and let my head hang. "I guess you're right."

"I _know _I'm right," he laughed again.

I rolled my eyes, and looked up as I heard scuffling footsteps coming from down the hall. I whipped around and saw someone staring at Dick and I. But it wasn't just anyone.

It was Sylvia.

**{/-\}**

"Roy," I heard Dick's voice. "You lost."

_Roy lost what? What in the world are they talking about? _Questions swarmed in my mind. I stayed hidden and continued to listen to their conversation.

Roy sighed. "I know…and now you're going to take away my title as captain and blah, blah, blah." _Why is he losing his title? Doesn't he _like _archery? _More unanswered questions formed in my buzzing head.

Dick's voice sounded from down the hallway. You may as well tell her. She's going to find out why you aren't shooting for the team any more. I can imagine it now… 'Sylvia, I lost a bet with Dick; if I fell in love with you, then I would have to give up my precious archery club…'" His obnoxious laugh rung through out the hallways.

So, this whole time…all these feelings he had for me…they were based on a _bet_? Did he actually love me?

I heard Roy's voice, but my ears wouldn't let me hear what he was saying. Dick's laugh sounded again and I walked out of my hiding spot, and faced them. I knew tears would form in my eyes sooner or later, but that stinging sensation never formed.

Roy stared at me, his mouth open in shock. "Sylvia? Did you hear all that?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

My brow slanted downwards. "Yes," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Any other secrets you have that you kept from me?"

"Sylvia, it's not like—"

"You never loved me did you?" I got up in his face. "I was just another piece in your little playboy game, wasn't I?" I paused for a moment, to see if he would answer me, but his sea green gaze looked hurt and sorry at the same time. I continued. "I can't believe you!"

I whipped around and stormed off towards the nearest door. Roy's hand grasped my wrist. "Sylvia! Please…" he tried convincing me to listen to him. I shook from his grip without looking back at him. His footsteps stopped as mine continued to lead me to the door. As I pushed my way outside, I broke into a run. Stinging tears finally cascaded down my cheeks, and dripped off my face.

I reached my house and flung my door open. Running up to my room, I pushed through the door and slowed down as I flopped down onto my bed.

Of course this has to happen to _me._ Every single time I love someone, they're taken away from me by something. My parents, taken by a fire, Jonah, taken by drugs, and now Roy, taken by his player attitude.

"Why me?" I whimpered to myself. "Why is it when something good in my life comes, it never stays?"

**{/-\}**

I watched as Sylvia walked out of the school, and then broke into a run.

"You really screwed yourself over."

I whipped around, anger bubbling up inside me. Dick's smirk was _still _on his face. I wanted to punch this kid in the face so hard, that he wouldn't be able to show his face any where for the next year.

"You're the one who made up the bet!" I shouted at him.

"_You _were the one stupid enough to agree, and look where your stupidity's got you now," he countered.

I stayed silent for a moment. I had to agree with that. My anger ebbed slightly, and I looked at Dick again. His smirk had faded. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson…because now Sylvia's free to go out with any one _other _than you."

"And who would that be? The wall? She hates everybody in this school! She's been bullied since she got here," I countered back at him.

"_Now_ she officially hates everyone in the school," he chuckled, "You're the newest addition." He paused for a moment. "You know…she actually is a pretty interesting girl."

"Oh don't you dar—"

Dick cut me off with another chuckle of his. "Wouldn't I?" He walked off, and headed out the door. Dick stopped midway, and turned his head around to face me.

"She'll be mine."

Damn…this kid is like a villain you would see in a movie! Was that what he was aiming for all along? For me to shatter the relationship between Sylvia and I, so that he could have her?

I never even knew Dick had the heart to go out with anybody…he seemed so distant from girls and he never really talked to them. Ever since Kori had shattered him two years ago, he hadn't gone out with a girl. He hadn't even really flirted with anyone either.

So, what made Sylvia so special?

…**...**

**This chapter was shorter than usual, and kinda cliché, but I hope you guys enjoyed anyways. For those of who don't know, Kori is Starfire. Rates and reviews please? Oh, and don't forget about my new poll! Thanks!**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's the Real Play Boy Here?

**Hey all you people! Here is chapter seven! I feel that my plot is cliché…what do you guys think? _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. _**

…**..**

The night seemed to drag by. My eyes were dry, but my mind was buzzing. I sat on my bed, hugging my knees, and looking over at Roy's house. I couldn't believe him! But, I should've expected that coming from Roy. Deep down, he was still that playboy that wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, and he knew it.

I laid back and tried sleeping but there was no point to it. So, I lay there, wide awake.

Maybe this whole thing was a dream. Maybe my whole _life_ was a dream. More like a nightmare. Everyday, I wonder why my parents couldn't have made it out of my house alive, that tragic day. Everyday, I wonder why Jonah would throw everything away, just because of one pill. And now, everyday I'll wonder why Roy made that bet.

The bet that took away my sanity.

The bet that shattered everything dear to me.

"_I love you, too"._

His words rang in my head countless times. His _lies. _Roy was nothing to me now. He can have all his fan girls, and I won't care. He can have his archery captainship, and I won't care.

But what he now can't have is me.

**{…}**

I trudged out of bed the next morning, and grabbed my bag. Slowly walking, I made my way down to the sidewalk with my head down, and ear buds in my ear. Skillet blasted against my ear drums, and I softly sang along.

_I hate feeling like this. I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me, that you will listen, 'cause your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hide I realize—I'm slowly losing you._

_Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose…of you. _

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe…'les I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream…'cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel…_

Tears formed in my eyes, and I looked up through blurred vision, and saw that I reached school already. I paused my IPod and shoved it into my bag. I trudged on into the building.

I barely noticed the shoves of passing people as I walked on to class. I slipped into my seat and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Footsteps made their way towards me, and I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

Roy sat down in his seat beside me. I could feel his gaze on me, but I didn't dare look up at him. I knew he wanted to say something, but he wouldn't say anything. More footsteps came over to me, and this time I looked up.

Dick was standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I spoke for the first time since the other day. My voice was rasping.

Dick responded with a smirk. "I want to talk to you after school," he stated.

I shrugged. "Sure." I had nothing better to do with my life than sit at home and cry my heart out.

I felt Roy stiffen slightly beside me. I whipped around to face him, his sea green gaze locked onto Dick. Anger and hatred fueled the fire in his gaze. Roy's gaze tore from Dick, and looked at me for a moment. The fire slowly died out and it was replaced with something colder.

Pain, was it?

I couldn't tell because I turned my head away from him.

**{/-\}**

A small sigh escaped my lips. Sylvia was looking up at the board, copying down her notes like everyone else. Well, except for me.

I wasn't able to think straight the past few days, and I certainly didn't pay much attention in school. My thoughts were wrapped around Sylvia. I leaned my head against my hand and pretended to pay attention. My gaze rested on Sylvia again as she continued to write her notes.

She didn't seem to remember anything before yesterday—or she didn't want to remember. I can't blame her. I would probably feel the same if I was in her position.

My gaze flitted over to Dick, and my eyes narrowed. I can't believe I fell for his little trick. Now he's going to pull Sylvia out of my life and make me even _more _miserable.

Is that what he was trying to do? Make me miserable? Well, he's greatly succeeded in that. I looked away from him, and turned to my blank sheet. Meh. I hate you English. And Dick.

Again, what does he want with Sylvia? It makes no sense. He took no interest in her before, and suddenly, he's out to get her.

The universe works in cruel ways.

Since I had lost both Sylvia and my title, my life has been going downhill. I mean, I didn't mind that all the girls aren't into me any more. In truth I found them very irritating. But, my focus was wavering, and my head was screwed up. I couldn't even sleep the other night. I wasn't able to. And I bet that Sylvia wasn't able to sleep either.

I felt like whimpering out loud. I just wanted everything to be back to normal; Dick leaving me alone, and Sylvia with me.

But that's not going to happen any time soon.

I'd say, in about an eternity or so.

I glanced at Sylvia again, and I let out yet another quiet sigh. _Will you _ever_ forgive me, Sylvia? _I wanted to whisper to her. But, I held my tongue. She wouldn't listen, so what was the point?

**{…}**

I walked home after school. I didn't even ride my motorcycle any more. It just made me want to talk to Sylvia.

I trudged into my room and flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I covered my face with me hands, slowly running them through my hair. I sat up and looked around my room. My eyes landed on my bow that was perched on a shelf.

It's because of that, that I lost Sylvia.

I got up and slowly made my way to it, picking it up in my hands and tossing it around a bit.

_"Doesn't it **bother** you that Sylvia turned you down?" Dick asked me. "She's basically the only girl who wasn't at your competition."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it does, but it's not like I care too much. It's not like I **like** her. She's a dork. You were the one to say that in the first place, right?"_

_"Whatever," was his response. But he continued, "I bet she's not gonna end up liking you though."_

_I turned on him, slamming my locker door shut. "Dude, I'm the most popular guy in school. She's gonna end up falling in **love** with me. So, I say that you're wrong."_

_"Fine, wanna make a bet then?" Dick challenged, "She has to fall in love with you, and you can't fall in love with her. If she does, you win. But if you fall in love with her…" he thought for a moment. Oh no, I do **not** like when he thinks. "You'll lose your title as the archery club's captain." He finished with a smirk._

_Losing my title as captain? As if. "How do you suppose that happens? One, I'm top archer, and two, I'm **not** going to fall for her!" I shouted. "How would you take away my title?"_

_Dick smirked. "I know people."_

_**So do I, you don't see me taking things away from people!** I yelled at him inwardly. I sighed. "Fine," I shook his hand._

I wish I had never said those words. I wish I hadn't even picked up this thing in the first place. I raised it above my head, and slammed it down on my knee, splinters flying into my face. I looked down at my hands, my golden bow snapped in half. I let it drop from my hands and I kicked one of the halves across my room.

I never thought I would do that.

Ever.

But I think it pains me more if I look at it whole, than if I look at it in pieces.

I looked out my window and saw Sylvia outside on her porch, with a cat in her lap. Her head hung so I couldn't tell what her expression was. She leaned against a pole, supporting the small overhang.

She looked so desolate.

And I felt so guilty whenever I looked at Sylvia. When she looked like that, it seemed everything was my fault. And, I guess it was. And Dick's fault as well.

**{/-\}**

I sat on my porch, petting Shadow lightly. My mind flitted back to after school.

_{Flashback}_

_I walked over to Dick, who stood patiently waiting by his locker. As I neared him, a small smirk spread across his face. _

_When I stood no more than two feet away from him, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the lockers. His face neared mine._

"_You try to scream, and I will do something that will scar you forever," he hissed .I tried squirming out of his grasp, but it only grew tighter. Dick's breath was hot on my face._

"_What the hell do you __**want**_ _from me?" I screeched. "Just let me go!"_

_Dick's hands dropped from my wrists to the lower part of my hips, still holding me firmly. I felt his hand slid under my shirt…_

_I slapped him across the face. "What the **hell** are you **doing**!" I pushed him off of me, but he quickly grasped me again. His hands were now on my shoulders._

"_C'mon Sylvia," he breathed, "You know you like me."_

_I glared at him. "Not even if you **paid **me!" I slapped him again, and pushed him to the ground. He screamed my name but I kept running away from the building. I didn't look back. I didn't want to._

_{Flashback, End}_

He had tried to sexually harass me! I was still horrified to the point where I didn't want to show up at school for the next week or two. I didn't want to show up in English and have Dick try that again.

And the thought of Roy being right there would make it even weirder and horrible than it already was.

…**..**

**Whoa, intense chapter. I know, I know, Dick seems OOC, but c'mon, every story has a bad guy! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Take my poll please? Thanks.**

**~Kurea-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8: Enchanted Apology

**Hey there. Sorry about my little outburst the other day. I forgive the un-named reviewer. Her reviews just put a damper on things because I have a pretty bad case of writer's block. . Sorry this took so long to get out! _I don't own Teen Titans._**

…

The days were growing shorter and colder now. It was almost the end of November already. How long had it been since I talked with Roy? Two weeks? A month? It felt like an eternity.

I pulled on my heavier sweatshirt and slung my bag over my shoulder. Limping out the front door—because some genius just _had_ to kick me—I sort of walked to school. Keeping my head down to keep the wind of out my face, I didn't even bother to look over at Roy, walking on the other side of the street.

If he really wanted me back, I think he would've said something by now.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed, my breath forming tiny clouds.

I looked up, and saw the school; almost no one was there though. They were probably huddling inside, being little sissies. I let a small smirk form on my lips. I couldn't help but look to my right to see Roy walking on, as if I wasn't there.

Maybe I would get the nerve to talk to him today.

But, that's not going to happen any time soon, right? Right.

I pushed through the doors and I was greeted by my usual shove into the wall. But it was harder than usual, and I crashed into the locker doors, sliding down to my knees. I slowly got up and glanced around warily as I walked on.

I set foot in English class and yet another shove awaited me there. I didn't even see it coming. As soon as I was in class, two hands shoved me across the room, and I tripped backwards on something. I came crashing down on my back. The wind was knocked out of me and I could barely breathe. The class' laughter rang through my head. I sat up holding my head, and barely felt someone pulling me up.

"Sylvia, are you ok?"

Roy.

I quickly walked away from him, sitting down in my seat towards the back. My head was spinning from the lack of air I was getting, so I leaned my head against my hands and propped my elbows up on the desk.

Roy took his seat beside me, and gently nudged me. "You alright?"

I looked up at him, my gaze locking with his for the first time since October. "I-I'm fine, Roy." I simply stammered.

**{/-\}**

Sylvia turned away from me, and I could see her face growing bright red. I smiled and kept my gaze on her.

I just wanted her back.

Every single night since then, has been sleepless. The last time I had at least three hours of sleep, was probably at the end of October. It was almost December now. Every single night, I would pace around my room for a few minutes. Then I would try to sleep but I wouldn't be able to. And finally, I would flop down on my bed, but sit up again and look to Sylvia's house.

I was so tired, but I didn't care.

The bell for the end of the period finally sounded, and I walked out of the class room and down the hall. Sylvia purposely walked slowly so that she wouldn't catch up to me. I turned around and faced her.

"You can't avoid me forever, Sylvia," I told her.

She looked up and sighed. "I know…" she muttered. She stopped for a moment, and caught up to me. I smiled and continued to walk on towards gym.

**{…}**

I walked out of the school building, and shoved my hands into my pockets. Sylvia walked up from behind and brushed past me. I looked at her as she walked on. Sylvia didn't even look back, but I could tell she was blushing.

I pushed through my front door and walked towards my room. Flopping down on my bed, I pulled out my homework, and tapped my pen against my books. I stared at the books and sheets in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to do any of it for a little while.

I looked up through my window, and couldn't help but look at Sylvia's house. _I'm never going to be able to focus if I can't talk to her first…Damn it Roy! Just man up already and talk to her!_

I sat up and sighed. I walked out of my room, and headed for the front door. I glanced around and walked across the street. I stopped on her front lawn and tensed up. I had no idea what I was going to say to her!

_C'mon Roy, think! It's not that hard to talk to a girl! _I paced back and forth across her lawn. After a while, I tilted my head back, and let out an exasperated sigh.

I slowly sat down on her lawn. _Just think. Focus…_Well, that's going to be hard to do, since I can't!

**{/-\}**

My ear buds rested in my ear. I was listening to a slow song. I usually don't listen to slow, pop songs. Hard rock and dubstep is more of my type. But the slowness of it soothed me. "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift echoed in my ears.

_The lingering question kept me up. 2 a.m.; who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake._

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey." It was enchanting to meet you…_

I walked over to my window and saw Roy walking across the street. He walked onto my lawn, and stood frozen for a few moments. He started pacing around and then he tilted his head back. He sat down and then looked up at my window.

I quickly walked away from my window and sat down on my bed. Hopefully, he didn't see me.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back I was leaving too soon. _

_I was enchanted to meet you…_

I lay back on my bed, grasping my IPod lightly. I stared blankly at my ceiling, and then closed my eyes.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

I sat up again, looking out the window. Roy was still there, and he looked deep in thought. I walked over to my window again, just standing there.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

Alright, I can't take this. I yanked the head phones out of my ear and tossed it on my bed. I walked down the stairs and slowly opened the front door. Walking quietly, I sat down next to Roy.

He looked surprised for a moment, and he sighed. "Sylvia," he started, "I'm sorry about this whole thing; about the bet. I wish I never made it and got to know you the right way…and God damn it I feel like a jack ass. I just want you to know how sorry I am because—"

I pressed my lips up against his and I could tell he was shocked. He slowly rested his hands on my back, and held me there for a few more moments. I broke away from him, and a small smile was on his face.

"Well,_ that_ shut me up," he chuckled.

I laughed along with him, and we sat there, laughing until our stomachs hurt.

This is definitely different then what I expected to happen when I first came to Jump City. I thought that everyone would just totally ignore me, or just totally invite into things. But, I guess I was almost right. Almost everyone hated me, but I didn't care. Because I knew one thing.

Roy loves me.

…**..**

**How was that guys? A great happy ending! :D Will you guys be super awemazing and rate 'n' review? That would make me super happy! Thanks for all of your support. I love all you guys, my fans!**

**~Kurea-Chan**


End file.
